A Little Sunshine
by galindapopular
Summary: Littles Series: One summer can change everything, that's not different for the Littles crew.
1. Vanderbilt Homestead

**Summary: A lot can change in a summer, its not exception for the Littles. Brad and Ellie fight to resolve their feelings for one another as she tries to mend her heart. Julie decides where her heart lies, and ultimately what her future could be. Charlie and Linda prepare to say goodbye, and a certain someone embarks on a new, completely unexpected romance.**

**Author's Note: As promised! I'm starting to think I have a problem...at least I've admitted it, lol!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Little Rileys Part 2 1/2: A Little Sushine**

**Chapter 1: Vanderbilt Homestead**

Elena yawned stretching her long now perfectly tanned legs in front of her. She inhaled deeply and then flicked the cigarette she was smoking into the ocean. She pulled her oversized sunglasses onto her head.

"Can I get a refill?" She said sweetly. Tommy rolled his eyes and poured some of the random rum punch mixture they'd been drinking all summer into her glass.

"I'm not your waiter," He retorted sitting next to her.

"Then stop filling orders," She rolled her eyes.

"Are you two going to help, or just sit there?" Brad asked.

"I think you have everything under control," She giggled, "Let her sit a while, and relax, have a smoke with me."

"When exactly did you start smoking again?" Brad asked taking one from the pack and leaning forward as Elena sparked her lighter.

"When I remembered why I quit in the first place," She sighed, and then inhaled deeply on her cigarette and then took another sip of her drink, banishing the thoughts from her mind. Who needed Dean Portman or any boyfriend for that matter? She had Brad and Tommy who were both attentive and sweet and willing to fulfill any boyfriendly duties, well, except the sexy ones, which she knew Brad would fill, if she'd let him. Actually she had, sort of, a few nights before when they'd both been so drunk they could barely stand and Brad had sort of slobbered a kiss on her and told her he loved her more than anything. Either he really didn't remember, or they were both pretending not to. Either way it didn't really matter, she was resolved to be single and have her fun for the rest of high school. And it wasn't the kind of fun you could have with your best friend when he was in love with you, unless you wanted to hurt him terribly.

"I think it's gross when both of you do it," Tommy scrunched his face.

"What would we do without our little conscience, Bradley?" She giggled and kissed Tommy on the cheek. "I promise, promise, promise, that I'll only do it for the summer Tommy." Tommy she could still have fun with, they flirted and hugged and cuddled and even kissed all the time and it was no big deal. But she knew that if she lay a hand on Brad he would freak out and insist it meant something.

"There is something undeniably sexy about you though Lena," Tommy put his arm around her and she giggled, "You're like Daisy Buchanan or something. The cigarette adds to that."

"She's more like Brett Ashley than Daisy," Brad said. "Especially with her whole new, 'No love just fun,' policy."

"Yeah, but the Portman thing," Tommy pointed, "That's very Daisy and Gatsby."

"Please don't bring him up," Elena growled, "And stop talking about me like I'm not here Brad!" She whacked him. He nuzzled his face into her neck. She shrugged him off and stood up, looking out to the horizon, stretching on the mast.

"She seemed almost happy there for a second," Brad whispered to Tommy, who nodded. "We should head back, if we're not in by sunset, Logan will have my head," He stopped, "Both of them probably." Tommy stood up and started helping get the boat ready to go back to the dock. "What's with you?"

"I think my mom's going to marry Mr. Riley," Tommy said, Elena turned and looked at him.

"I thought she said it wasn't serious," Elena looked at him sympathetically. While she and Brad were bonded over their hatred of their family's money, she and Tommy bonded over being displaced divorced children.

"They're going to Europe for the summer," He raised his eyebrows, "That sounds serious to me." Elena and Brad both started to laugh. "What?"

"That's not serious," Brad shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"Seriously," Elena nodded, "Tommy, if my dad married every woman he took to Europe I'd have even more step mothers than I already do."

"For real?" Tommy looked at her. She nodded.

"Yeah," Brad said, finally able to help. "I mean, Dave and Logan both bring like all their girlfriends to Europe, and neither of them are going to get married anytime soon." He shook his head, "Well, maybe Logan, and Dave if he like gets one of them pregnant or something."

"They've been together for like a year," Tommy mumbled.

"There are worse things than being a Riley," Elena said, "Even if they did get married. Then you'd be family!"

"You do realize that the Rileys aren't your actual family, Ellie," Brad teased her.

"Don't call me Ellie!" She said and scooped some water out of the ocean splashing it on him.

"Oh that's how you want to play it!" He laughed and picked her up, she giggled and squealed, and jumped into the water.

"God guys, wait up!" Tommy said canonballing in after them. They, all three of them, laughed and splashed each other.

"Let's not lose this," Elena said stopping, the boys looked at her. "This summer's been amazing. We should stay like this when school starts."

"Are we not like this during school Thomas?" Brad looked at him.

"I don't know Bradley," Tommy laughed, "It seems we aren't. I know Lena's not, but who knows what new slutty fun Lena will be like."

"I'm not going to be slutty," She kicked water in his direction. "Just, no boyfriends, except you two."

"We're your boyfriends?" Brad laughed, "Baby, that's pathetic."

"NO," She said pointedly, "The way I figure it, two best guy friends equals one boyfriend."

"Except no sex," Tommy shrugged. She smiled.

"Don't rule it out," She teased swimming back towards the boat and climbing up over the side.

"She's really too much man," Brad sighed.

"Brad," Tommy looked at him, "Move on. She doesn't want it."

* * *

"Mm," Kelly smiled stretching in bed next to Scooter. They'd just taken a late afternoon "nap." "You do realize that we can do this all the time now?"

"We do still have to go to class Kelly," He laughed, she kissed him. "Mm, but this is nice."

"You two," Dave said opening the door, "Come on, dinner in a few minutes. Kelly, honey, you're eighteen this year."

"Still no," She nodded. He shrugged and walked out. "He's never going to quit is he?"

"His exact words were, 'Maybe if you marry her, and even then I wouldn't count on it.'" Scooter laughed. "He's harmless."

"Mm," Kelly groaned, "Let's stay in bed." She kissed him again.

"I would love to stay in bed all summer," He said, "However, Logan has made the house rules clear. Dinner outside at sundown, every night, all of us."

"You guys seem as scared of Logan as you are of your Dad," Kelly sighed.

"Because Dad listens to Logan," Scooter said, "And if we're all good boys, Logan tells him and our allowances get upped, restrictions get lifted off of our trusts, etcetera," He kissed her.

"Mm," She nodded, "I see." She kissed him one more time. "I'll get dressed."

"Red dress please," He smiled and hugged her from behind as she slipped her bra on, "Remember, the one from our first date?"

"I didn't even pack that dress," She shook her head. "I think I might have thrown it out."

"Noo," He said kissing her shoulder, "No, you did not throw that dress out. You did not throw out my favorite dress."

"It barely fits anymore," She sighed, "I was so little then."

"You're still little," He laughed. "Little Kelly Riley," She smiled, "So, the red dress?"

"I'm not giving Dave the satisfaction!" She smiled.

"What about my satisfaction?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You get enough satisfaction," She kissed him, "You've been getting satisfaction at least two times a day since summer started."

* * *

"You're late," Logan said as Brad, Elena and Tommy wandered up from the docks.

"It's only 8:14," Elena said, "And it's my fault Logan I'm sorry," She kissed him on the cheek. "Can I change before dinner please?"

"Of course Lena," Logan sighed. He was a little smitten with the little girl, he'd always thought it was odd when Scottie talked about adopting a little sister in that Julie Gaffney girl. But that's how he was beginning to feel about Elena Cole. And Tommy Duncan was polite and nice enough. And they both seemed to settle Brad a little bit, which he was happy to see. He didn't know how to explain to his little brother that at fourteen he'd been more like him than like Scottie or Dave, that he'd been restless, and annoyed and sick of it all. "If you'd taken that boat out while it was dark,"

"Sun's not down yet _Dad," _Brad rolled his eyes.

"Hey Brad," Kelly said trotting out onto the patio and setting the table, "Oh, um, Tommy, my Dad called while you guys were out on the boat. I talked to your Mom, they're in London, and uh," Tommy froze and looked at her, "We can talk about it later, I guess, she just said to tell you she loves you and misses you."

"Yeah," He mumbled, "Great, um, have you heard from Jimmy and Tammy?"

"I think they leave for California tomorrow," She shrugged, "Go change, their new hotel number is on the desk." She winked at him.

"Thanks Kelly," He smiled, after spending time with her here, he realized there could be worse things than ending up with Kelly Riley as his step sister.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Right Back Where We Started From

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Um, I will be making some OC jokes, because if you'll recall, in my head (Scary place that it is) Steve is played by Ben McKenzie aka Ryan Atwood...so um, yeah, just, go with that. Thanks. And again 1998...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Right Back Where We Started From**

"Ready?" Fulton asked standing against his car, Tammy nodded and pulled her huge suitcase, "Jesus! Tam, we're only going for a week and a half."

"I've never been to California," She said, "And I don't want to have the wrong clothes."

"Tammy," He walked over, squaring his hands on her shoulders, "Honey, I love you, but you have got to understand, it's not like _90210, _I've been there."

"Fulton," She looked at him, "You played in a hockey tournament when we were 13, you didn't spend a week and a half in a Newport Beach mansion. I have a feeling these Newport Beach kids, are well, different."

"You're having Kelly Taylor fantasies is what's happening," He raised his eyebrows.

"But you're sooo much cuter than Luke Perry," She kissed him. "Besides, I'd be having Brenda Walsh fantasies, as she's the one who came out from Minnesota."

"Does that make Riley Brandon?" He said. She giggled.

"Jimmy Riley is _not _my brother!" She said angrily pushing him away. Fulton sighed. "His stupid sleazeball father took my mom to Europe for the whole summer, if she comes back pregnant or engaged I'm going to flip a shit."

"Hey," Jimmy said driving up. They both looked at him. "What?"

"Jimmy, what is this?" Tammy circled the car he was in, a pretty beautiful brand spanking new Mustang convertible.

"This, my dear, is taking us to California in style," Jimmy winked, "Not that you know, if you guys want we can't take Fulton's car, I mean, it does have an excellent road trip pedigree, what with Chicago and all."

"No!" Fulton said, "Dude, can I drive it?"

"Duh!" Jimmy said jumping out. "Jesus, Tammy are you planning on moving or something?" He saw her suitcase.

"When'd you get a car?" Tammy demanded.

"Um, when my dad took your mom off for their gag worthy European love fest," Jimmy shrugged, "Dumped us on our Aunt, and gave us all guilt gifts. I got the car, Rick got similarly gag worthy trip for him and Cass and Kelly got an off campus love nest for her and Scooter in New Haven."

"We should clearly make your dad feel guilty more often," Fulton said, "This is a thing of beauty. Let's motor."

"California here we come!" Tammy squealed jumping into the back seat and screamed excitedly.

"This is going to be fun," Jimmy said assuredly.

"You sound skeptical," Fulton said.

"Steve's going to be there," Tammy said, "That's your problem, right, Jimbo?"

"If you ever call me Jimbo again I'll take your head off Duncan," He shook his head. She giggled. "And yeah, that would be my problem."

"At least there's no Paulo," Fulton shrugged. Jimmy's grip tightened on the wheel. "Should I not have said that?"

"What's Tommy doing this summer?" Jimmy looked at Tammy.

"He, Brad and Ellie are on Brad's boat or something," Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Oh _Four Winds," _Jimmy nodded, "I've never seen her, but Kelly's like obsessed with it."

"Why are boats always girls?" Tammy asked, "Isn't that like sexist?"

* * *

"So when are Tammy Fulton and Jimmy getting here?" Jaime asked as Julie cleared the table after they had dinner.

"Few days," Julie shrugged, "They're driving out. Jimmy's dad bought him a new car."

"That's fun," Jaime nodded, "So, I thought that you and Tammy could share your room, and then move Steve out in the guest house and Jimmy and Fulton in the guest room."

"I thought Jimmy could be in the guest house," Julie frowned.

"Yes, I'm going to make it _easier,_" Jaime shook her head, "For you and your boyfriend to have sex. Fat chance Julia."

"You said you didn't mind," Julie said.

"I don't mind," Jaime sighed, "However, Steve is a little spy, and will tell your father and _he _minds." Julie pouted. "You've just got to get more creative if you want it to happen."

"It is going to happen eventually," Julie said, "He's just going to have to learn to deal."

"And he will," Jaime nodded, "But just, be his little girl at least to him for as long as possible."

"Wow," Julie nodded.

"What?" Jaime laughed.

"You sounded like a real mom for a second there Jaime," She giggled. "Like, Elyse level."

"See, I told you I'd get this mom thing down," Jaime laughed. "Alright, I have a date tonight."

"Josh?" Julie raised her eyebrows.

"Mm hm," Jaime said, "You should meet him."

"Mm, yeah," Julie laughed, "Because your boyfriends always love meeting your sixteen year old daughter." Jaime sighed, "Jaime, I did this for years with Cal, unless it's like change of address serious, don't bring me into the equation. It's too complicated. The only girlfriend who didn't bolt,"

"Elyse," Jaime laughed. Julie nodded. Jaime kissed her forehead. "I'll be in before two. Bye Steve!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Bye Jaime," He shouted back down. "So when are you gonna meet this Josh guy?" He asked coming down and seeing Julie flipping through the channels.

"I'm not," Julie said, "Unless she marries the dude, I'm staying out of it."

"She asked me to talk to you about it," He said. She nodded. "So uh, Jimmy and them get here in a few days."

"That they do," Julie nodded. Steve sighed, he'd put it off for the past month. He'd thought a million times when he was on his own about making a move on Julie, and then when they were together it was just too much like when they were little. She peeled her tee shirt off and stood up. He stared at her tiny bikini top. Or not. "Come on we're going swimming."

"Are we?" He said.

"Yeah," She nodded and ran out, now shedding her shorts, "We are," She pulled him up. She giggled and ran out back to the pool. She dove in. "Come on Steve-O!" He jumped in after her. She laughed and slid under the water. She popped up and giggled. He wanted her more than ever in that moment, and he realized it was one of his last chances when she was still his pure Cat. It was a stupid double standard, and he knew it. But he wanted her to be all his.

"Cat," He grabbed her hands.

"What?" She laughed tossing her wet hair behind her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed her. She was surprised, that he'd chosen this moment, not surprised that it happened. She'd thought about it a hundred times over the past month. And seeing her Steve, shirtless most of the time, and spending time with him, just the two of them, it woke something in her. They made out in the shallow end, hands wrapped around each other's heads, fingers running through wet hair. "Steve," She whimpered, pulling away from him.

"Cat, please, I am begging you," He said pulling her in again, "Let's go upstairs."

"We can't," She whispered as he kissed her neck, she pulled away, "Steve, please, don't."

"Why can't we?" He whispered, "I'll be good to you, baby, I love you."

"Because it can't happen like this!" She said hopping out of the pool. "I love you Steve, but if we're going to be together, like that, it can't be while,"

"While you have boyfriend who's currently in transit," He sighed. She nodded. He pushed out, she bit her lower lip. He walked over and kissed her. "It would be fun though."

"Everything we do is fun," She laughed. He kissed her again, "Mm, Steve."

"You want me Cat," He said, "I know you do." Objectively speaking she did want him, in the sense that she was young, virginal and her body was close to his, but logically, well that was different. Logically and emotionally, she wanted Jimmy.

"I forgot my," Jaime walked back in and found them holding each other, "OK," She sighed, "Julie, honey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Julie mumbled and walked inside after her mother happy to be away from his arms. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?" Jaime said.

"It's just Steve," She shrugged, "We were goofing around. Really." Jaime looked at her, "I promise. OK? It's nothing."

"OK," Jaime sighed, "I don't mind if it is, except that there's a boy who's on the way out here from Minnesota, and you're a better person than that." Julie smiled. "I'm really going this time. Be good."

"K," Julie whispered, "Bye Mom."

* * *

"I spy something that's corn!" Tammy groaned. "How is it possible that we have so much corn in this country?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Fulton groaned. She kicked the back of his seat. "If you're gonna talk all the way to California, I might break up with you honey that's all I'm saying."

"Motel!" Tammy shouted, "Jimmy!"

"I see it," Jimmy said pulling over. They piled out of the car and into the office.

"You kids need a room?" The man behind the desk said.

"Yes," Jimmy nodded pulling out his wallet and laying a credit card down.

"Credit card?" The man said, "So no Mr. and Mrs. Smith huh?"

"No its not like that," Tammy said, realizing what it must look like to this man, two boys and one girl, "We're going to California, to visit our friend."

"We get a lot of that around here too," He winked at her. "There are your keys. It's not much but it's clean, there's a diner down the street, if you want to eat something."

"Thanks," Jimmy said as they walked out and up to their room.

"You seemed to know exactly what to do," Tammy said as she bounced on one of the beds.

"We take roadtrips," Jimmy said, they looked at him, "When Rick gets stressed, he likes to drive. So we take roadtrips. I'm gonna call Julie." He picked up the phone and followed the instructions to dial out.

* * *

Julie and Steve sat on opposite sides of the couch not talking staring at the TV. A rerun of _Friends _was on The WB.

"Are we going to," Steve said.

"Nope," She shook her head.

"But,"

"Steve!" She looked at him, "No! We're not going to talk about it, and it's not going to happen again, got it?"

"Got it," He sighed and the phone rang, he was closer and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey," He heard the muffled and disappointed voice, "Um is she there?"

"Yes," Steve sighed, "Guess who?" Julie grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hi," Jimmy smiled, "How are you?"

"Good," She said, "I can hardly wait for you to get here. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Jimmy sighed, "How are things with your mom?"

"Good," She said, "She keeps asking if I want to meet her boyfriend, I keep passing. Where are you guys?"

"Montana," He said, "We should get there in a few more days."

"Give me the phone!" Julie heard from the other end and laughed.

"You better let her talk," Julie sighed, "There'll be no living with her otherwise."

"Yeah," Jimmy laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," She said leaning against the counter and peaking out at Steve sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Tammy's squeal came through.

"Hey," Julie said, "Um, are the guys there?"

"Fulton went to get food," She said, "And Jimmy just went to take a shower, why?"

"I'm conflicted," Julie sighed, "I sort of, made out with Steve earlier, and um, he wants to have sex."

"What?" Tammy shouted.

"Shh," Julie said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's huge!" Tammy sighed, "You're not going to are you?"

"I told you I'm conflicted," Julie said, "I mean, it would be sort of poetic and romantic, having my first time with Steve, and Tammy this whole month has been so great."

"Yeah, but what about Jimmy?" Tammy said angrily. "I mean, you love Jimmy right?"

"Of course I love Jimmy," Julie sighed, "That's where the conflict comes in."

"Because I'm guessing that if you have sex with Steve it's pretty over with Jimmy," Tammy said sternly. "Didn't you two plan to do it this week anyway?"

"We did," Julie sighed.

"You know as soon as you see Jimmy all of this Steve stuff's going to disappear," She said, "Just like the Paulo stuff did last summer."

"You think?" Julie said.

"Yeah," Tammy said, "So hang on to your precious flower for a few more days OK? And when you're around both of them, you'll know what you really want."

"Good point," Julie said, "Don't tell him."

"Well, duh!" Tammy said, "And don't kiss him again."

"I figured that out myself," Julie sighed.

"Where'd you make out with him?" Tammy asked.

"In the pool," Julie said, "We were swimming and he just sort of grabbed me and started kissing me. It was very sexy."

"Why'd it stop?" Tammy said.

"Um, the indecent proposal," Julie laughed, "And Jaime caught us."

"What did Jaime say?" Tammy asked, knowing full well the duality of Jaime and Julie's relationship.

"She went into Mom mode," Julie sighed, "She said I was a better person than that. But she leans towards Jimmy in the whole thing anyway, because the idea of me getting stuck in Bangor with Steve unsettles her."

"I'm with her though," Tammy said, "You are better than that. I mean, it's very Ellie Cole, the whole two boys thing. I can only imagine what that skank is doing to my brother."

"Poor Ellie," Julie mumbled.

"What?" Tammy said.

"Well, I mean, the way things ended with her and Portman," Julie sighed, "Jimmy said she was like, totally devastated, that's why she took off with Brad and Tommy. How's the car?"

"It's soo cool," Tammy laughed, "I'm driving in the morning. We'll call you on our way out. Jimmy's out of the shower," She reported as Jimmy came back out.

"Give him the phone," Julie said, "I want to say goodnight."

"She wants to say goodnight," Tammy handed the phone to him.

"Goodnight," Jimmy smiled.

"Goodnight," She said, "I love you, Jimmy."

"I love you too Jules," He said, "I'll see you in a couple days, then I can show you." She laughed awkwardly, "Bye honey."

"Bye," She hung up and leaned back. "You're a better person than that Julie," She mumbled to herself and walked back out plopping on the couch next to Steve.

* * *

**Review Please! I know it's long, sorry!  
**


	3. Everyone Else

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Everyone Else**

"It says here that it rains a lot out there," Charlie said, "You should bring a rain coat." Linda looked at him. "I'm just saying,"

"You don't have to help me make my packing lists Charlie," She kissed him, "Go find the guys, play roller hockey." He looked at her, "Or help me make lists, I just think you'll be bored."

"Or we could take a break from making lists," He kissed her. She laughed. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm still not leaving for like two months," She said, "Don't start missing me yet." She sighed pressing her forehead to his. "What if I had never met you?" He kissed her neck softly. The phone rang, "I have to get that."

"Hello?" Charlie said picking it up.

"Give her the phone Conway," Kelly sighed exasperated on the other end.

"Hi Kelly," He said, Linda hit him, "Ow," He laughed. "Linda's not available at the moment."

"I swear to God," Kelly groaned, Linda grabbed the phone from Charlie, who laughed.

"Sorry Kelly," Linda said, "How's Rhode Island?"

"It's heaven," Kelly sighed, "How do you date a high school boy?"

"We were high school girls until a month ago," Linda laughed, Charlie went back to the neck kissing. She swatted him away and giggled, "Kelly, I really can't talk, I mean Charlie's here and,"

"Whatever," Kelly sighed, "We haven't talked."

"I know I'm sorry," Linda sighed, "Charlie," She pushed him away again. "I have to go."

"Bye," Kelly hung up. Linda looked at him.

"What?" Charlie said.

"I haven't talked to Kelly all summer," She said. He nodded. "Next time."

"I leave," He said, "I promise." He kissed her. "Your parents out?"

"Mm hm," She mumbled. He picked her up and she squealed.

"Good," He laughed.

* * *

Luis laughed, kicking a soccer ball with one of his cousins on the beach. He'd never liked soccer much, except when playing on the beach with his cousins. This was what summer at home was supposed to be anyway. One of the others kicked the ball over his head. He groaned and ran for it.

"Yours?" A girl a solid white bikini smiled at him.

"Yeah," He nodded, she tossed him the ball. "Gracias."

"De nada," She shrugged. He took the sight of her in. She had a mess of dark wavy hair and big beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was a light mocha color. She was gorgeous. "I'm Olivia," She extended her hand. The way she said her "O" was so perfectly Latina he could almost melt.

"Luis!" Six year old Maria ran over, "Vamonos! I want to swim and Mama said I couldn't unless you came with me."

"Si, Maria," He sighed, "It was nice to meet you." He smiled.

"You too," Olivia laughed. He looked over his shoulder as they walked away. That was the first girl he'd liked since Allie, leave it to Maria to blow it.

"Allie!" Maria squealed excitedly as they walked home later and saw the blonde girl coming at them Luis sighed.

"Maria," Allie smiled, "Hi, Luis." He nodded.

"Why don't you come over anymore?" Maria asked. Allie sighed.

"I miss you," Allie said, "But I," She said, "I've been busy, with college."

"I miss you too," Maria said, "So does Luis." Luis nodded.

"Come on Maria," Luis said, "Allie's a busy girl, we have to get going."

"Luis," Allie sighed.

"It was good to see you Al," He said and they walked away. They walked quietly for a few minutes until Maria looked up inquisitively.

"Luis," Maria said, "Why doesn't Allie come over anymore?"

"Because she's not my girlfriend anymore," He said simply.

"Why not?" Maria asked.

"Because, she isn't," He said.

"Mama says that isn't an answer," Maria said smartly. He laughed. "Allie's prettier than that girl you were talking to on the beach."

"Allie's prettier than most girls," Luis sighed, "That's part of the problem."

* * *

Connie and Guy sat on the couch in her basement kissing with the TV on in the background. He lowered her down and slid his hand up her shirt.

"Guy," She mumbled, "Stop, please."

"Connie, it's OK," He whispered.

"Guy," She said, "Please?" He sighed and sat up.

"So I can't touch you now either?" He said. She looked away. "Connie," He kissed her neck. "I'll stop before we get too far, I promise." He kissed her deeply. "I love you." They kissed again.

"What if I don't ask you to stop?" She whispered. He looked at her and she slowly took her shirt off. "Will you stop then?"

"Are you testing me or something?" He asked. She shook her head and kissed him. "Connie."

"This is what you want," She said softly, "And I've thought about it, a lot, and," She pressed her forehead against his. "I think it's OK, because we love each other. It's not a sin." He smiled.

"We're waiting," He whispered. "Because that's what you want."

"You're not going to whine?" She said confused. He shook his head. "But you always whine."

"That makes me feel good," He laughed. She blushed, "Put your clothes on. I'm happy to give you what you want, especially now that I know you don't think what I want is going to make us both burn in hell."

"I never thought we were going to burn in hell," She said crossing her arms. He looked at her, "I didn't, besides, we're Catholic, we can go to confession." He smiled. He rubbed her back gently as they kissed again.

"No," He said, "We couldn't, because I don't think I'd be really sorry, so I'd go to hell." He kissed her. "That's five Hal Marys Constance." She giggled and kissed him again, "Ten."

"Twenty," She said softly and kissed him, "Thirty, forty, I'm up to a whole rosary."

* * *

Luis sat distractedly on the beach that night. He'd been floating since walking out on Allie that night. He didn't see girls, didn't notice them.

"So I know who you are," He turned around and saw Olivia standing behind him.

"That's not creepy or anything," He laughed, "What did you do? Ask around?"

"No," She said sitting down next to him, "You're Luis Mendoza, you go to Eden Hall."

"Um, yeah," He said.

"I go to Blake," She smiled. He looked at her, "You think you're the only kid from Miami who likes snow?"

"I know I'm not the only kid from Miami who likes snow," He said rubbing under his nose exaggeratedly, she laughed, "I was just surprised that someone else would go to boarding school in Minnesota." She nodded, "You know who I am. How? I don't know anyone from Blake."

"You're on the hockey team," She said simply, "And you're sort of a legend. You stole Rick Riley's girlfriend."

"You know Rick Riley?" He asked.

"Sort of," She said, "My ex boyfriend used to hang out in that scene, go to the Riley parties."

"Who's your ex boyfriend?" He asked.

"Billy Stanton," She sighed.

"Blake Varsity Hockey Captain Billy Stanton?" He said. She nodded. "Wow." She shrugged. "Why'd you break up?"

"He went college," She said softly, "And he met college girls." Luis nodded. "Are you still with her?"

"Who?" He said.

"Allie Sanders?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, we broke up at Christmas," He shrugged. "She went to college, met college guys." Olivia nodded. "It's weird right?" She looked at him, "Being home, after, being up there."

"Yeah," She said, "It's like you want to be the same, but everyone expects you to be different, and so you are." He smiled. "So, um, that little girl,"

"My sister," He smiled, "Maria, I like to hang out with her, while I'm home."

"That's sweet," She said and stood up. "See you around, Luis Mendoza from Eden Hall."

"You too, Olivia," He stopped, "Um,"

"Martinez," She said with a laugh.

"Olivia Martinez," He nodded, "From Blake." She laughed, "Olivia," he stood up and walked after her. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm going into junior," She said, "Same as you." He nodded. "If you want to walk me home, you should ask."

"Well," He nodded, "I don't think that,"

"I'm kidding," She said, "I'm sure you've heard about it. I mean, Blake."

"Just that before Eden Hall was coed its where the girls went," Luis said, "And that the girls are very stuffy."

"Compared to your ex girlfriend, everyone is stuffy," Olivia pointed out, "And we do have that reputation because the school's sort of old fashioned, like we have to take etiquette and stuff, but do I look stuffy to you?"

"No," He smiled, "You don't."

* * *

**Review It Please!**


	4. Couldn't Stop

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, you guys, I really appreciate them, you know that! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Couldn't Stop**

Julie cleared the breakfast table Steve still glaring at her, even though it had been a few days, and Jamie was chattering to try to cover the awkwardness.

"So, um, I know you said you didn't want to meet him," Jaime said, "But Josh is a USC alumni."

"Really?" Julie said. Jaime nodded.

"He said he'd be happy to show you two around." Jaime said, "If you're interested."

"Yeah we are," Julie bounced excitedly, "Right Steve?"

"I'm not so sure about USC anymore," He shook his head, looking right at her, "I just don't know how I feel about California." He stood up and walked upstairs. Julie sighed and looked down.

"He'll get over it," Jaime said. Julie nodded, "You did the right thing baby."

"I know," Julie whispered, "But I still feel bad." Jaime smiled and hugged her. The doorbell rang. Julie ran over and answered it.

"Hey baby!" Jimmy pulled her close and kissed her. She felt a little silly because the minute that Jimmy kissed her she completely lost track of all of the Steve guilt. Just touching him made her feel right again.

"Hi," She whispered, her hands rubbing his lower neck. "I missed you so much." She hugged him tightly her head in his chest.

"Hey," He said, "What's wrong?"

"Julie!" Tammy ran over and hugged her. Julie peaked over at the car. "Are you OK?" Tammy whispered. Julie nodded.

"Thank God, we're here," Fulton said, "If I had to listen to Britney Spears again."

"She's good," Tammy insisted. Julie nodded skeptically.

"Hey Fult," Julie smiled, "Come in, you must all be tired." She showed them to their rooms, Steve sulked into the living room.

"Hey," Jimmy said, grabbing Julie's hand, "Do you want to talk about something?"

"No," Julie kissed him, "I don't want to talk at all." They kissed again.

"Hi Jimmy," Steve said walking into the bedroom, "I'm being moved. Replaced, if you will." Julie sighed and looked at him. He grabbed his bag, "See you Jules." He walked out.

"What was that?" Jimmy said. Julie sighed and sat down on the bed. "I mean, he's never happy to see me, but that was particularly bad, and he called you Jules."

"We had a fight," She shrugged. "He's sulking. He'll be fine in a few days." She kissed him. "Where were we?"

"Right about here," He smiled and lay her down. She smiled.

"Come on you two," Tammy bounced in, "You can make out later, we're going to the beach!"

"We're going to the beach," Jimmy said. Julie laughed and they stood up, she was happy to be around her friends again.

* * *

Portman sealed the last of Lisa's boxes. She was moving into the new house, the last thing still set up was David's crib. He looked at it.

"Keep it there," Lisa said leaning against the door frame. He looked at her, "He needs something to sleep in, when he's here."

"I want to be happy for you." Dean said, "But uh, I can't stop thinking about how much I'm gonna miss you two."

"Dean, I'm moving up the block," She said and hugged him. "But I'll miss you too."

"And Kevin knows," Dean said, "Like, everything to do when Dave won't sleep, and."

"Yeah," Lisa said, "He knows everything. He's not as good at is as you are but," She looked down. "Dean, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I know hon," He said. She looked at him.

"Mommy!" David said, being carried up the stairs by their mother.

"Hey baby!" Lisa said, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Mrs. Portman said, "Lisa, um, we ran into someone. Dean, could you take David downstairs."

"Um sure," He took him, "Everything OK?" She nodded.

"Mom, you're sort of scaring me," Lisa said as Dean carried David downstairs. "What's going on?"

"We saw Patrick," She said. Lisa nodded quietly, "He wanted to see you."

"He should have called then," Lisa whispered. "He knows he can see David anytime."

"He doesn't feel like he can," Her mother said. Lisa looked down. "I think you should talk to him."

"He's here isn't he?" Lisa said. She nodded, "Why?"

"He didn't know about the wedding, and I think he deserves to know that someone else is going to be raising his son," Her mother nodded.

"His son?" Lisa said, "You don't even like Patrick! Do you remember this time two years ago? Do you mother? When he left me, pregnant, and alone!"

"Lisa," Her mother said, "This is not about Patrick, this is about David, and about you. Do you really think that you're going to be able to go onto a healthy marriage with Kevin if you don't deal with all that Patrick baggage?"

"Fine," Lisa said and walked downstairs and outside.

"Hey Lee," Patrick smiled, his hair had grown out a little, he looked unbelievable. "It's good to see you."

"You too," She whispered. "What are you doing here Pat?"

"I'm here to see David," He shrugged, "And you, you said that I could be in his life."

"Why didn't you call?" She asked.

"I didn't know how to," He said, "The way that things ended, the way you kicked me out."

"I'm marrying Kevin," She said. He nodded. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He said. She nodded. "Wow, um, wow. Congratulations. So, what does that mean for David?"

"We haven't decided that yet," She sighed, "He already calls Kevin, 'Dad,' we've talked about adoption."

"Adoption?" Patrick said. She nodded. "He'd be David's father?"

"At least he'd be around," She sighed, "You show up every few months, you don't even see him."

"You kick me out before I get the chance," He reminded her. She sighed, "Is he still awake?"

"He is," She nodded. "But I,"

"I'll be Patrick, he doesn't have to call me Dad," He said softly. Lisa smiled.

"Come in," She nodded. Dean was standing protectively holding David's hand. "Dean, it's OK. Davey," Lisa said "Come here," She held her hands out he ran over, "This is Patrick."

"I'm going out," Dean said walking past them and giving Patrick a glare. He walked outside for a while.

"Hey," Tanya shouted across the street and ran stopping him. "What are you doing out?"

"Patrick's at my house," He grumbled. "I can't be around him."

"The day before the wedding?" Tanya asked. He nodded, "That's fucked up."

"You have no idea," Dean mumbled, "Where've you been?"

"Working," She said, "I'm only thee hundred thousand short of Northwestern." He laughed. "You want go stuff our faces at the diner? That used to make you feel better when Lisa did something stupid." He smiled.

"That sounds good," He said and they kept walking.

* * *

"He's a great kid," Patrick said once David was asleep. "You're doing a good job."

"Thanks," She nodded. "It's good to see you."

"You too," He smiled, she sat down next to him, "Look at you Lee," He touched her face. He kissed her.

"Pat," She whispered. He pulled her close. "Pat, don't."

"I'm back Lisa," He said, "I'm moving back." She swallowed. "I'm going to get a job and,"

"Patrick," She said, "That's good, but, I'm marrying Kevin tomorrow." He looked at her. "We can put off the adoption, if that's what you want."

"I want you," He said, "I want to be with you again, Lisa." She sighed. "I want to raise our kid together, and,"

"You should have thought of that," She said, "Two years ago."

* * *

"So um," Tanya said as they walked back towards the Portmans, "What happened?" Dean looked at her, "With your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," He said softly, "I don't know. I mean, I love her, but she's just," He closed his eyes, "She's short sighted."

"And that's a crime at fifteen?" Tanya laughed. He looked at her, "I know you're like the most profound teenage boy to ever live and you've got more perspective than most because of Lisa and the whole Dean Portman of two worlds thing," He laughed, "But you've gotta cut the rest of us some slack, it's not our fault we're behind the curve."

"There was another reason," He said.

"Yeah?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah," He said, "After Christmas, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. It's Complicated

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviewing and the support, I mean that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's Complicated**

"Mm," Julie whimpered laying under Jimmy, making out later that night. It felt so good having him hold her and kiss her the way he did. "I love you," She said softly. "Did you bring them?"

"Mm hm," He nodded, "Tonight?" She nodded, "You're positive, you don't want to like ease into it?" She laughed and kissed him again.

"No," She said, "I've been waiting all summer for this," She sat up and slid her tee shirt over her head, "For you." He pulled her close. "Jimmy," She whispered. They pressed together barely making a sound.

"I love you so much," He whispered, she groaned as he pushed into her.

* * *

Julie snapped up, rubbing her head, wiping the sweat from her forehead. It wouldn't be so bad, a sex dream about Jimmy was really not a big deal, especially since she'd had them before. What was unsettling was that she'd had the exact same dream, the night before, except it wasn't Jimmy holding her, it was Steve. She looked over and saw Tammy sleeping soundly next to her. She stood up and walked downstairs and outside.

"Hey," Steve said sitting by the pool.

"Hey," She sat down next to him.

"So, what, Jimmy falls asleep right after?" He looked at her, "That's romantic."

"Don't do that," She said, "He drove for three days, he was tired. It wasn't supposed to happen tonight."

"Don't let happen at all," He looked at her. She shook her head. "Cat," He kissed her. "Send him home. Tell him it's over."

"I can't do that," She shook her head.

"Why not?" He insisted.

"Because I'd be lying!" She stood up, "It's not over, and I don't want him to go home!" He stood up and kissed her. She pushed him away. "Steve, please quit kissing me!"

"Do you like it?" He teased her. "You definitely liked it 3 days ago. I could feel your body liking it."

"Steve," She said, "Don't."

* * *

"Why do I have to leave?" Josh said laying in Jaime's bed. She kissed him. "Jaime?"

"You have to leave, because I have five sixteen year olds in this house right now," She said. "One of whom is my daughter, who I'm trying desperately to convince it is a bad idea to lose her virginity this week, because I promised her father and step mother that I would send her back unharmed."

"Jaime," He looked at her, "When are you going to tell her?"

"Soon," She groaned. He kissed her. "Josh, I want to, but I can't," He looked at her, "You know things with Julie are fragile and the slightest," She sighed, "She's just getting used to the fact that her dad got married."

"I'm not asking you to marry me Jaime," He said softly, "I'm asking you,"

"To move in with you," She said, "Or to move in together, since you'd live here, I know that, but Julie's sixteen Josh. And she's in sort of a weird spot." He looked at her. "She technically lives in Maine, with her father and step mother, but she's away at boarding school most of the year and spends her summers and vacations with me, and by the way she's a sixteen year old girl, who's parents cannot possibly relate to any normal teenage situation she may get into because when they were her age they were married getting ready for her to be born." He nodded and kissed her. "I'm flying by the seat of my pants, and I want to tell her, but I can't just yet, because she refuses to even meet you."

"You're over thinking it," He said, she looked at him. "You are, and you sound like an Aaron Sorkin character." She kicked him.

"I've been talking to Aaron that's why," She mumbled. "And _The American President _was on TV last night and Julie had never seen it." He pulled his shoes on.

"Just talk to her," He said, "I'll wait until next week, when her friends leave, but after that my offer gets pulled back."

"An ultimatum?" She said, "Isn't that my job?" He laughed.

"I've come to expect that you won't play traditional gender roles," He kissed her, "I mean, it's usually the teen father who takes off on the kid."

"You are pushing your luck," She said. "And you need to go, before one of those five teenagers catches you sneaking out and I've got a case of do what I say not what I do on my hands and angry parents calling me."

"Fine, love you," He kissed her.

"Love you too," She said as he walked out. He stopped in the hallway seeing Fulton on the way to the bathroom.

"Um," Josh said, "I'm uh," He said, "Don't tell Jaime?"

"Whatever dude," Fulton shrugged.

"You're Jimmy?" Josh said.

"Nah," Fulton said.

"Steve?" He asked.

"Fulton," He said, "The best friend's boyfriend."

"Right," Josh said, "Have fun, it's a good house. Jaime's great."

"Clearly you think so," Fulton said, "I kind of have to pee, so,"

"Right," Josh nodded and walked down the hall, "Right."

* * *

Lisa looked at herself in the mirror and touched her hair. She was in her wedding gown, makeup done.

"You should put it up," Tanya said coming in. Lisa looked at her and laughed. "You never do, it would make it special."

"What are you doing here?" Lisa said.

"I am a messenger from the brother," Tanya said, Lisa laughed. "He wanted to make sure you were OK."

"A little nervous," She said and laughed, as Tanya started to brush her hair and twist it. "What's happening with you and my brother by the way?"

"I have no idea," Tanya tugged into a ponytail, "What happened with Patrick?" She twirled it into a french twist.

"He's going to be around," Lisa whispered, "For David. He's grown up a little I think." Tanya stuck bobby pins into her hair. "So there is more vagueness between you and Dean?"

"He said that he broke up with Elena because he couldn't stop thinking about me," Tanya whispered.

"Which is the same reason you broke up with Elliot," Lisa said, "How strange!" Tanya rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying."

* * *

"Hey," Dean said grabbing Tanya's hand as she exited the limo after Lisa.

"Hey," She said.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"After the wedding," She laughed. He looked at her, "Dean, your sister is getting married. For real this time."

"Kiss me," He said and pulled her close.

"Dean," She laughed.

"Come on, please?" He said. "Just once." She gave him one chaste peck on the lips. "That's it?"

"For now," She nodded and walked away.

"Come here," He said, taking her hand and pulling her in. He kissed her for real and whimpered. "We'll talk later?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

"Lena?" Brad knocked on her door. She looked up from her book at him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," She nodded. He sat down next to her, "What's up Brad?"

"Listen, um," He sighed, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," She said slowly nodding. He looked at her, "Brad, I'm fine really."

"You haven't really talked about it," He said.

"Because I don't want to!" She stood up. "Jesus Brad!"

"You're supposed to be with him now right?" He said, "This was the week you were going to visit him right?"

"Yeah, it was," She said, "His sister's wedding. I told you, I don't want to," He came behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Lena," He whispered. She shrugged him off, "Talk to me, please."

"I love him so much Brad," She whispered.

"I know baby," he said.

"Can we go into town tonight?" She said. He looked at her. "Please? We can get drunk and I can make out with townie boys!" Brad frowned, he didn't want to facilitate Elena making out with anyone but him.

"Fine," He sighed, "I'll ask Emily if our fake IDs are ready."

"Oh you're the best ever!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Want to help me pick out something slutty?"

"That's OK," He nodded. "You be slutty all on your own."

"OK," She smiled, and bounced over to her closet. He sighed shaking his head and left the room.

"Hey," Tommy said, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah," Brad said, "She wants to get drunk and make out with townies."

"Ah," Tommy said, "Which obviously screws up your plan of her getting drunk and making out with you."

"Watch it," Brad said.

"I just had an amazing conversation about psychedelics with Emily's new girlfriend," Tommy said. "She's nice."

"Her girlfriends are usually cooler than her boyfriends," Brad nodded. "Her boyfriends tend to be pretentious weirdos."

"Oh," Tommy nodded.

"Tommy," Dave came running up, "You're sister's on the phone, she's in California." Tommy ran for the phone. "Em said to give you guys these." He handed Brad their fake IDs, "Enjoy, don't tell Logan."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	6. Moving On

**Author's Note: Thanks for the readership you guys, you know I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Moving On**

"So where do you go to school?" Elena giggled flirting with a guy she'd just met at the bar.

"URI," He said. "You?"

"UConn," She said. That was the lie the three of them had come up with. They went to UConn and they were hitting a bunch of small towns on a road trip through New England for the summer.

"You look very young to be in college," He said. She smiled and took a sip of her drink. "You're a freshman aren't you?"

"Don't tell," She said, "Do you want to dance?" She stood up.

"I would love to," He nodded. They walked out.

"Lena," Tommy grabbed her hand on the way out.

"Tommy!" She giggled, "This is Drew, he's a senior at URI."

"Is he?" Tommy nodded.

"Yeah," Drew said confused by the interaction.

"Lena, we have to leave in like _fifteen," _Tommy said staring at Drew. She crossed her arms. "Fine, forget it, we'll stay longer."

"Thank you baby," She kissed him on the cheek and they bounced off.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Drew asked.

"No," Elena said, "He's just a friend, my best friend. I don't have a boyfriend," She sighed, "I had one, but not anymore."

"That's good to know," He smiled pulling her close. She smiled. She felt dangerous and fun. Jimmy would go crazy if he knew how she was behaving. Dean would get so angry he wouldn't speak to her for three weeks, and then Biff…well, Drew had nice arms and she liked them right where they were, not separated from his body. He kissed her. She'd never kissed a complete stranger before and it felt fabulous. His hand rode down and he squeezed her ass gently.

"I thought we were going to dance," She whispered breathlessly as he kissed her again. This felt so good she could barely breathe. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Come home with me Elena," He whispered in her ear and then nipped it seductively. She moaned lightly. "I'll give you the ride of your life, I promise." She pulled back. Making out with a total stranger was one thing. Having sex with him? Whole other ballgame, and one that little Ellie Cole was not ready for.

"Um," She giggled, trying to keep her cool, also trying to keep Drew from committing a felony. "I don't think so. I mean my friends, I can't leave them."

"Then just come with me out to the car," He whispered. "I'm quick but effective." She giggled and pulled away, "Don't be a tease!" He pulled her back. She knew she was in over her head. She looked around, hoping for Brad or Tommy to save her.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing!" She looked over and saw Brad storming towards her and grabbing her by the wrist.

"Brad!" She squeaked, "Let go!" She wanted to be rescued but he was being a little rough.

"We're just having a good time dude," Drew shrugged.

"Yeah, well, next time you better have a good time not with my girlfriend," Brad sneered.

"But she said," Drew started.

"Ex," Elena glared at him, "Ex girlfriend, how'd you even find me Bradley?"

"I called Tommy," He said, she could see the twinkle in his eye. She wanted to smile, "Did you think I wouldn't find out you'd run away with him? Don't let her fool you man," Brad said, "She looks sweet but she'll fuck you over."

"Whatever," Drew walked away.

"Don't make me do this again," Brad looked at her and she giggled.

"Oh Brad," She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. After all, he'd saved her, it was the least she could do.

"Whoa," He said, "Taking the act a little far, don't you think?"

"No," She whispered, "I don't." She kissed him again. His hands rested in the small of her back and she whimpered. Being close to Brad felt so wonderful she never wanted it to go away. "Brad, can we go home?"

"Of course baby," He whispered.

* * *

"Mm," Tanya groaned as Dean kissed down to her shoulder as they slipped away from the reception. "I thought we were going to talk."

"We can talk later," He whispered and kissed her, pressing her against the wall.

"Mm," She laughed, "Can we at least get a bed?"

"Oh, a bed?" He laughed, "Are we feeling a little frisky Suarez?" She grabbed onto his head and kissed him hard. "Tanya," He mumbled. He guided his hands down the light pink satin of her dress and then picked her up causing her to giggle. They kissed a little like that and then he brought her into a back room of the hall, there was a couch, "It's not a bed, but does it work?" She nodded. They lay down and he kissed her.

"Dean," She whispered pressing her forehead to his.

"Mm hm," He said and kissed her again.

"I just need to know one thing," She said. He nodded, "Do you really want to be with me, or are you just killing time until," She swallowed, "Until you see her again?"

"When I'm around you," He said, brushing one of her fallen curls out of her face, "I forget all about her." She smiled that was all she needed to hear.

* * *

"Hey," Luis said jogging up to Olivia as she sat sunbathing on the beach.

"Hey," She smiled, "It's been a week, I thought I'd lost track of you." He laughed, "Have a seat."

"I'm actually just starting on a run if you want to come," He said, she pushed her sunglasses down and looked up at him. "Clearly that's a no."

"No," She said, "I have a new Vogue and a tan to work on, but I appreciate the offer. What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh tonight," He said, "I had a pretty big night planned. Maria and I were going to go see _Mulan. _She's really into princesses lately."

"Mm," She said, "Well, I can't compete with that." He smiled.

"Are you particularly into princesses Olivia?" He asked, "Because I think Maria misses having a big sister figure."

"Allie used to hang out with her, huh?" She said. He nodded. "Are you asking me out on a date with your little sister?"

"Something like that," He said.

"I'd love to," She looked at him, went into her beach bag and pulled out a pen, "Pick me up at,"

"4:30," He said, "It's early, but um, she's six, so,"

"4:30," She scribbled her address down, "Maybe after the movie we can hang out. Some friends of mine are having a party."

"That sounds good," He nodded. "See you."

"Bye," She laughed as he jogged off down the beach.

* * *

"Mom," Julie whispered walking into the kitchen in the morning.

"Hey baby," Jaime said, "I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you."

"OK," Julie nodded and sat down. "What's up?"

"It's about Josh," She said, "A few days ago you said that you didn't want to meet him unless it was change of address serious," Julie nodded, and then it hit her.

"Oh," She said, "He's moving in?"

"Mm hm," Jaime said, "We can put it off until you go back to school if that's what you want."

"I um," She started, "I didn't know it was serious. I mean, you just met him a few months ago and,"

"Julie, I can't rattle around in this big house by myself," Jaime laughed. "I think you'll really like him."

"I'm sure he's great," Julie nodded, "I'm going to go check on Jimmy." She walked upstairs. "Hey," She said leaning against the guest room door.

"Hey," He looked up, "What's going on?

"Jaime's boyfriend is moving in," She said. He looked at her. She could see his big brown eyes fill with confused sympathy.

"Come here," He held out his hand and she sat down next to him. "Is that all that's wrong? You've been weird." She put her head on his shoulder, "Come on Julie, tell me what's going on."

"I love you," She whispered and kissed him, "And I missed you." They kissed again. She pulled him down on top of her. His tall, well toned frame covered her. "Mm," She whimpered and kissed him more fervently.

"Julie," He whispered, "Now? Here?"

"Mm hm," She nodded. "Why not?"

"Because you're upset," He pulled up.

"I'm not upset," She kissed him again.

"Yeah, you are," He said, "I just wish you'd tell me why. This is more than Jaime drama." He smoothed her hair. "You said you had a fight with Steve, is it about that?" Her mouth went dry. "Does he not want me here or something?"

"That's sort of it," She swallowed and looked at him. He sat up and she followed they both sat Indian style. "It's just, he," She looked down, "You know how he feels about me," Jimmy nodded, "And um, lately he's been a little more vocal and um, physical about it."

"Physical?" He inhaled. "What exactly happened?" She looked down, "Julie?" He picked her chin up.

"We made out," She said sheepishly, "A couple times." Jimmy sat dumbfounded, "He always started it Jimmy, and the second time I stopped him right away, I just,"

"The second time?" He said, "So the first time you what, just went with it?"

"I don't know," She stood up, "Jimmy, I'm so confused, I mean, I love you, I do, really, but I love Steve too, but it's different. And I thought that," She sighed.

"You thought that if we had sex you'd be less confused?" He said. Julie'd never seen him this angry. "Whatever, I'm going for a drive, I'll be back later." He stood up and walked past her.

"Jimmy," She said, "Please."

"Julie, don't," He shook his head. He walked out.

"Jimmy!" Tammy ran up to him panicked.

"Tam, I'm not in the mood," He shook his head.

"I just got off the phone with my mom," She said, "We have to call Rhode Island now!"

"Why?" He crossed her arms.

"Because they're engaged!" She said stomping her foot. He stared at her

"Well, that's just icing on the cake," He mumbled. "Come on, I was about to go for a drive, we'll go, and then we'll call Kelly and Tommy on my cell."

"OK," She said, still freaked out from the news. They walked quietly out to Jimmy's car, he started it and blared the stereo.

_Well it's been building up inside of me for _

_Oh I don't know how long._

He changed the station immediately. Tammy looked at him.

"Don't ask," He said.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	7. What Comes Next

**Author's Note: Muchos Kudos to Mali08...the rest of you, where are you guys? Seriously, I miss my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What comes next**

"Oh Brad," Elena groaned now laid out on the deck of _Four Winds, _Brad still kissing her and his hand riding up her thigh. He took a tug at her panties. She giggled, "Bradley," She whispered, "Will this be your, I mean, have you, before?"

"Sort of," He mumbled, remembering a year ago when it had been Kyla laying out on the deck like this, when they'd gotten really close to losing their virginities, and then two days later she'd bolted.

"Sort of?" She giggled. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it," He whispered and kissed her neck. She whimpered and grabbed onto his back. "I love you Lena." They kissed. She hugged close to him closing her eyes tightly. He put his mouth to her neck and kissed and nibbled on it gently.

"Oh," She groaned, "Dean, that feels so good." As soon as she said it she stopped. Brad pushed himself up, "Brad, wait," She said as he stood up.

"I'm an idiot," He sighed, picking up his shirt and buttoning it.

"No, you're not," She insisted, "You're amazing, just, come back, we were having such a good time,"

"Lena," He sighed, looking at her, "I don't wanna be your second choice. I can't live like that."

"You're not my second choice Brad," She insisted, he looked at her, "Please!"

"No go," He walked away. She shuddered and looked out over the water.

Brad stalked back to the house, he walked upstairs and flopped on the bed in the room he and Tommy had been sharing. Tommy was laying on his side facing the wall.

"She called me Dean," Brad mumbled, "I was about to take off her underwear and she called me Dean." Tommy rolled onto his back and shrugged. "No sage advice?"

"My mom just called," Tommy said, "They're engaged." Brad looked at him. "Kelly locked herself in her room. She won't even let Scooter in."

"Dude, you know that's not about you," Brad said, "It's not even about your mom."

"I know," Tommy nodded, "God this blows!"

"Tommy," Emily peaked in, "Um, your sister's on the phone." He nodded and stood up.

"Hey Tam," He mumbled, walking down and sliding into the bathroom.

"Hey," Tammy said softly, "Um, Jimmy's here too, we called the house, get Kelly to pick up another extension."

"Kelly's not talking to anyone at the moment," Tommy said.

"She'll talk to me," He heard Jimmy say gruffly. Tommy sighed and walked down to wear Scooter was standing banging on their door.

"Baby, come on open it up," He sighed. "Hey Tommy, um congrats, I guess?" Tommy laughed.

"Can I try?" Tommy asked. Scooter shrugged and gestured. "Kel?"

"Tommy, honey, go away please?" She called back.

"Jimmy and Tammy are on the phone, just pick up the extension," He said. "And maybe let Scooter go to bed."

"Thank you," Scooter whispered.

"Jimmy?" Kelly poked her head out of the door. Tommy nodded, "And Tammy too?"

"Yup," He sighed. Kelly smiled. Ever since Tammy made her prom dress Kelly had adored the girl.

"OK," She picked up the wireless receiver, "Hey guys." The two of them walked down and plopped in the living room.

"So what do we do?" Tammy said.

"I don't know," Jimmy said, "This was the last thing I needed today."

"Oh, sweetie what happened?" Kelly said.

"He and Julie had a fight," Tammy filled her in, "He won't tell me what about, I'll get it out of her though."

"Anyway," Tommy sighed, "I don't think there's a whole lot we can do."

"I hate to bring it up," Tammy grimaced, "But has anyone talked to Rick?" There was complete silence. "That's a no."

"They were in Greece," Kelly said, "Which means that Rick and Cass are probably with them."

"I can't believe Dad didn't call me," Jimmy said.

"Sweetie I'm sure he was going to," Kelly sighed. She was sure of no such thing. "Anyway how's California."

"It's fantastic,"

"Sucks," The two voices echoed.

"OK then," Tommy said. Call waiting on the Rhode Island phone beeped.

"Hello?" Kelly said picking it up.

"What the fuck is he thinking?" She heard Rick fume.

"Hi Rick," She sighed. "We're on the other line with Jimmy and Tammy. Why didn't Dad call Jimmy?"

"Dad didn't call Jimmy?" Rick said.

"Nope," She said.

"Jesus," Rick grumbled, "Look I'm in a bathroom in a cantina on Laos, I really can't talk. I'll call you later, tell Jimmy the same."

"OK," Kelly sighed, "Give Cass our love OK?"

"I will," He nodded, "Bye Kel, love you." Tommy was a little surprised.

"Bye Ricky," She whispered, "Love you too." She clicked back in with Tammy and Jimmy, "That was Rick."

"And?" Tammy said eagerly.

"He couldn't really talk," Kelly said, "He's not happy though."

"There's a shock," Jimmy said. He looked at the clock, "We've been gone for a couple hours, we should get back."

"Hang in there baby brother OK?" Kelly sighed. She wanted to be with her brothers more than anything right now.

"I'll talk to you soon Tommy," Tammy said.

"Yeah," The boys grunted. They all hung up.

* * *

"I don't like her," Maria said her arms crossed over her chest as she sat driving in the car with Luis to go pick up Olivia.

"You haven't even met her," Luis chastised her.

"Well, I don't like her," She mumbled, "Why couldn't Allie come to the movies with us?"

"Because Maria," He groaned, "I told you, Allie's not my girlfriend anymore."

"So what?" She pouted, "She can't be my friend anymore either?"

"Yes," He said shortly.

"Well that's stupid," She retorted.

"Don't say stupid," He said automatically.

"You say it all the time," She snapped brattily.

"Maria!" He said, "Olivia is very nice, it's good to make new friends." He checked the street. It was full of big houses.

"Wow," Maria said awed. He pulled into the driveway of the address that Olivia had given him and she was waiting outside. She walked up and got in the car.

"Hey," She said, "You must be Maria." Maria nodded.

"Are we ready to go?" Luis said, raising his eyebrows to the little girl.

"Yeah," Maria said. Olivia smiled. There was something nice about a boy who was a good big brother. "Is that really your house?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, "Big huh?"

"Uh huh," Maria said, "Are you a princess?"

"No," Olivia said, "But I hear you like them." Maria nodded, "Have you gone up to Disney world?"

"Luis said he was going to take me this summer but then he didn't," Maria said. Olivia nodded.

"I see," She laughed. "Maybe we can talk him into it tonight hm?" She winked. Maria nodded excited. Luis smiled at Olivia.

* * *

"Hey you," Cassie said as Rick sat down on the bed in their hotel room. She sat behind him and kissed his neck, he shrugged her off, "Baby." She said.

"Not tonight Cass," He sighed. She looked at him.

"Rick," She sighed, "We've been having sex four times a day since we got here, my body has come to expect certain things, namely, your body, so," He looked at her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I want to go to sleep," He said, "I want to pretend that I didn't actually experience what I did tonight."

"You have two choices," She crossed her arms, "We can talk about this, or you can have sex with me." He smiled, "Got you to smile."

"It's only been three years Cass," He whispered, "How could he do this to her?"

"I miss her too," Cassie said, "We all do, but this isn't about your mom. At dinner tonight that was the happiest I've seen your dad since she got diagnosed, and Ana's lovely."

"She's not Mom," Rick said.

"No one is Rick!" Cassie stood up, "There's no one like Evelyn, there never will be, but you can't expect him to live a half life now that she's gone." He looked away. "Hey," She grabbed his face and made him look at her, "I love you, and this isn't going to be easy, but it doesn't have to be the end of the world, please don't make it that."

"I hit on Tammy Duncan once," He admitted, Cassie looked at him wide eyed and started to giggle, "It was while I was still with Allie. She was at a hockey game."

"If Kelly's prom dress was any indication we will be dressed spectacularly for this wedding," Cassie smiled.

"We?" Rick looked at her.

"Yeah, while you were in the bathroom Ana asked me to be a bridesmaid," Cassie smiled, "Me, and Kelly and Tammy, Tammy's designing the dresses."

"Well isn't that special," Rick nodded. She laughed. "Come here you," She crawled over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered.

"Marry me Cassie," He said.

"What?" She said pulling back.

"Marry me," He said. She swallowed. He reached into his pocket. "I've been carrying it all summer." She kissed him tears starting to form in her eyes. "Do you want this?"

"Yeah," She nodded as he slowly slipped the ring on her finger, "I've always wanted this."

* * *

**Review Please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	8. Choices Made

**Author's Note: Yay, thanks for the reviews, I got this chapter done really quickly today, so I thought why wait to put it up? Like I said, thanks and keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Choices Made**

"Hey," Elena said seeing Tommy packing, "What are you doing?"

"Going home," He said, "Kelly is too, and Jimmy and Tammy and Fult."

"I'm really sorry," She walked over and sat down. He shrugged. "Tommy."

"Lena, I really don't mind so much," He sighed, "I don't mind that they're getting married, it won't even affect me much, I live with my dad. It's Tammy, and Kelly." She hugged him. "You called Brad Dean?"

"I know," She groaned. "Does he hate me?"

"No," He shook his head, "He's disappointed. But I think he knew." She nodded. "You never let yourself feel it honey." She swallowed. "He broke your heart, Elena, it's OK to be sad about it."

"You know," She said, "There are moments when I forget I knew him," Tommy looked at her and she swallowed, "Kelly wanted me to date Brad, did you know that? She tried to set us up, at graduation last year. I probably would have been happy with him too. I've always loved being adored." Tommy laughed. "I think I should come home with you."

"I'm gonna be OK," He said. She nodded.

"I know you are," She said, "But um, you're not the only guy in my life who this effects Thomas."

"Oh, no, Lena," He shook his head, "That's a bad plan."

"He's my oldest friend," She said, "I _have _to be there for him."

"It's not your place honey," He sighed, "You know that it's,"

"Hers?" She stood up. "Why isn't she going back with him then?"

"Cause she's with her Mom," Tommy said, "I'm not having this fight again." She crossed her arms and looked at him, "It's not our fight to have. But we've had it a million times because you're too scared to have it with him."

"What am I going to say to him Tommy?" She shook her head, "I'm supposed to say, 'I don't love you anymore, but I also don't think your girlfriend's right for you.'" She looked away. "She's not, and she's not going to be able to help him through this."

"What makes you so sure?" Tommy said.

"She didn't know Evelyn," Elena whispered with her eyes closed. "She couldn't possibly understand how much he loved her." Her hand slipped around her throat, the daisy on the chain was where it had been since Christmas. Her James needed her, even if Julie's Jimmy would never admit it.

* * *

"Hi," Julie whispered sitting down next to Jimmy as he let his feel dangle in the pool. He looked down. "Jimmy, I'm sorry. Fulton told me, about your dad and everything," He nodded. "I'm here, if you want to talk about it." He looked at her. Her hair was pulled back and her arms were crossed over her chest in a self hug.

"He didn't even call me," Jimmy said. Julie looked at him, he was looking out. "I mean, I don't care if he marries her. I like Ana, a lot, and Tammy and Tommy are great. But he didn't even call. He called Kelly, and he was with Rick, but he didn't even," He sighed, "He doesn't care about me."

"Jimmy," She whispered, "You know that's not,"

"He doesn't," He shrugged, "Not the way he does Rick and Kelly. I've accepted it, really." She put her head on his shoulder. "What's it like?"

"What?" She whispered.

"Step family," He sighed.

"It's weird," She said, "At first, but once you get used to it, it's pretty nice." He nodded. "Jimmy, I really am so sorry."

"You know what I've been thinking about since you told me," He said finally looking at her. She looked at him, "I've been thinking about Ellie." She sighed and nodded, "That's how it is in my head Julie, that's how I deal with it. I have to let you have a Steve, so that I can have an Ellie." She nodded, "I'm going home, Julie."

"I figured," She nodded. "But what does it mean for us? I know it's like the last thing in your mind right now, but I need to know."

"Julie, I love you," He said, "And, I don't know how I'm going to get through this without you." She smiled, "Especially with Kelly not around." She laughed, "But I need to know that you're picking me, picking us."

"Jimmy, if you gave me the choice 1,000,000 times," She whispered, "I'd pick you 999,999 of them."

"I can live with those odds," He smirked and kissed her gently. "So we've got a date right? Coffee on the steps of your dorm, before breakfast on the first day."

"It's a date," She nodded. "Jimmy, I know, that when you get home, um, she'll," He sighed, "If you want to be around her, I get it."

"I appreciate that," He said, "But it really shouldn't be an issue."

* * *

"You know they won best couple?" Tammy said, sitting down next to Steve. He looked at her. "And not just for the Sophomore class, nope, for the whole school. Right there in the yearbook, _Best Eden Hall Couple_: _Julie Gaffney and Jimmy Riley."_

"What's your point?" Steve looked at her.

"You're hurting her," Tammy said, "What you're asking of her, kills her."

"You don't know me," He said. "And for the record, I'm not asking anything of her."

"Oh yeah, except to give up her boyfriend, and her friends and everything," Tammy said, "But other than that you aren't asking her for anything."

"What?" He said. "I never,"

"You want her back in Bangor, down the street from you, to be the Joey to your Dawson, right?" She said.

"I'm a guy so I wouldn't use those words," He said, "And that's not what I want."

"So you just want to have her first," Tammy said, "Not for good."

"I love her," He said.

"Yeah," Tammy whispered, "She loves you too. At Thanksgiving, she called me hysterical. She is so afraid to lose you. And as her best friend, that was pretty scary for me to hear, because I was under the impression that she was happy."

"You and Fulton," He looked at her, "How long have you known him?"

"Mm," She closed her eyes, "I've always known him, I've always loved him."

"So maybe you can see why I can't just step aside because they won best couple," He stood up. "And for the record, I'm her best friend."

"Keep telling yourself that buddy," She sighed. Fulton walked over and plopped down next to her. "Hey."

"Hey," He said, "You OK?" She nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah," She said, "I mean, I'm a little afraid that my new big brother might smother me in my sleep," He laughed, "Or try to hit on me again."

"When did Rick Riley hit on you?" He said.

"Um, do you remember that first game verse Blake freshman year," She blushed, "I was on my way to the bathroom." She looked at him, "My mom, um, she asked me to design the wedding."

"Are you going to?" He said. She nodded. "So what color are you thinking?"

"Ivory, or yellow for mom," She said, "Blue for me Kelly and Cass." He nodded. "You're good you know, to listen to my design crap."

"I love you," He said, "I'm sorry you didn't get your California dream vacation." She laughed.

"It's OK," She said. "With all the SteveJulieJimmy drama it was pretty _90210."_

"I thought you said they reminded you of Dawson and Joey," He said, "You have to pick."

"No that's Julie," She laughed. He kissed her. "Fult,"

"I need you're OK baby," He said, "Are you?"

"I have you," She smiled softly, "How could I not be?"

* * *

Tanya woke up and looked around Dean's bedroom. He wasn't in it. She rolled over and saw a note on the pillow.

_Making breakfast, sunny side up right? – D_

She laughed got out of bed and pulled on his Cubs t-shirt. She walked downstairs.

"Hey sleepy head," He smiled. She laughed and sat down. "Here are your eggs."

"Dean, we have to talk," She said. He sighed. "Last night was unbelievable."

"But?" He sighed.

"But," She nodded, "You're going back to school in two months."

"Tanya, that's in two months," He said, "Let's live for now, because right now, I want to be with you." She nodded.

"But, I just," She sighed.

"When was the last time you just had fun?" He raised his eyebrows. "I mean, before last night."

"Fun?" She said. He nodded. "That's what we're doing?"

"Yeah," He whispered and kissed her, "And you look super hot in that teeshirt." She giggled as he picked her up. He pushed her onto the table and she moaned wrapping her legs around him.

"Whoa," Kevin said, they stopped and pulled back.

"What?" Lisa trotted up, "Oh God, that is a visual I don't need."

"What are uh, you two doing here?" Dean grimaced.

"We are dropping off Dave," She said, "I'm having second thoughts now though."

"Tanya!" The little boy shouting running through the door. Tanya laughed and picked him up, "Dean, brefast?"

"Yeah, Dean made breakfast," Tanya laughed. Dean smiled.

"You be good," Lisa smiled and kissed him. But she was looking at Dean and Tanya.

"Bye Mommy," Dave said, "Bye Dad!"

"Bye kid," Kevin said. "Be good. I'll let you say good bye," He kissed Lisa on the cheek and headed out. He stood outside and saw Patrick walking up the street. "Hey," He muttered.

"Hey," Patrick said stopping, "So you guys are going, um,"

"Mexico," Kevin said, "Just a week, but it's something."

"Sure," Patrick nodded, "I'm just going up to see David."

"Look," Kevin said, "I think it's great, if you really have changed your mind, about David and everything, but don't let her down again."

"I'm not going to," Patrick said, "Treat her right, man." He walked up the stairs.

"Hey Pat," Lisa smiled, "He's right inside, but you might want to wait a few though, because Tanya Suarez was in her underwear a minute ago and she probably is still getting dressed. Thanks for stopping by," She kissed him on the cheek and ran to Kevin. He kissed her deeply. Patrick watched, seeing her happy dug into him, for the first time he really regretted leaving her.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming, please!**


	9. Best Friends and Family

**Author's Note: Wow, I am saddened by the no reviews, but as it was only a few hours between the chapters I forgive you. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Best Friends and Family  
**

"So do you want a tour of your new house?" Jimmy said as they pulled up in the Mustang, "Or do you want me to take you right to your dad's?"

"I can stay here, if that's OK with you," She sighed, "I don't want to be around my step mom tonight."

"Sure," He said, "Poolhouse is open."

"Thanks," She smiled. He nodded, "It's gonna be OK Jimmy." He nodded. "What was she like?"

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"Your mom," She whispered. "I mean, that's why you guys are so upset right? I mean, me it's because your dad is pure evil." He laughed.

"She was," He smiled, "She was amazing. She looked just like Kelly, but you know, more mom like," Tammy nodded, "She always called me James, no matter what, it drove me crazy. She um, couldn't cook to save her life, but she had this really great caterer who she would always call," Tammy laughed. "Um, she smiled a lot, laughed even more. She was very big into keeping everyone in the house happy, no matter who it was, Cassie or the Coles, or Scooter." He laughed, "She loved Cassie and Ellie, loved them. But she would have liked Julie too, she enjoyed any girl who would speak and think for herself."

"See, that's good," She smiled, as they opened the doors and walked out, "You never talk about her."

"It gets too hard," He shrugged. They walked inside.

"Hey you two," Kelly smiled lightly.

"Hi," Tommy shouted from the living room.

"He's here?" Tammy said walking in, "Tommy what are you,"

"I couldn't handle dad and Pauline right now," He shook his head. She nodded and sat down, "Same for you?"

"Mm hm," She put her head on his shoulder. "Do you think they'll let me live at school now?" Tommy laughed. "I can't live with Dad, Tommy, and I can't live here."

"I know," He sighed, "I think Mom'll get that."

* * *

"Hey," Kelly said, hugging Jimmy, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Jimmy whispered. "I'm beat, I'm just going to go up and sleep for a while."

"Sure," She nodded, "Listen, um, we'll do this, alright?"

"Yeah," He said, "I know, we'll talk later." She nodded as he walked upstairs. He opened his door and smiled.

"Hey," Ellie said sheepishly sitting on his bed.

"Hey," He smiled. She stood up and hugged him, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I missed you Ellie."

"I missed you too James," She whispered. "You OK?"

"Yeah," He said, "I will be." She nodded and sat down. "He didn't call me."

"Sounds like Tom," She nodded. "I brought cookie dough," She held up the cylinder.

"Great," He laughed and sat down next to her. "How are you doing?"

"I made out with Brad," She shrugged, "Called him Dean, and we haven't talked since."

"Wow," He nodded, "That's damn slutty of you Ellie." He smirked.

"Hey," She kicked him playfully. "Saw that new car. It's sexy."

"Yeah," He laughed. "Julie liked it." Ellie nodded quietly. "Elle,"

"Hm," She looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her. "Jimmy?"

"I love you," He said, "And I'm always going to. I want you to know that, OK?"

"OK," She nodded. "I love you too." He smiled. "So did you pop your cherry Riley?"

"Yet another thing my father took from me," He shrugged. She laughed. "It wasn't the right time."

"I think it's really cool," She said. He looked at her, "That you guys are waiting."

"I guess it is," He shrugged.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Julie leaned against the door seeing Steve crouched over his bed.

"Going home," He said.

"Steve," She sighed.

"What do you want Cat?" He asked looking at her. "Because it's not me, and I'm starting to think it's not him either."

"I don't know what I want Steve," She swallowed, "I do know how I feel about Jimmy and how I feel about you."

"And that's what?" He sighed.

"I love you both," She said softly, "But it's different. You're my best friend, but he's," She shook her head, "He's much more than that." He moved close to her, "Don't, OK? Don't kiss me again, don't tell me that you're in love with me, just don't." She sighed, "I wish you'd stay, just a few more days until I meet Josh." He looked at her.

"You wanna know what my favorite part about being out here this summer was?" He said. She shook her head. "Made me realize that you belong in what you've always dreamed about. Living in California, going to USC, it's for real," She smiled, "And for the first time in a while, I saw myself as a part of that dream."

"You've always been a part of that dream though," She said, "It killed me, the first time I came out here, that you weren't with me. We were supposed to do it together, you think I don't hate sometimes that it didn't work out that way?"

"Sometimes?" He smiled.

"A lot of the time," She hit him in the chest. "But I mean, I have Jimmy, and Tammy and the Ducks. I'm happy, I wish I knew that you were."

"I am happy Cat," He said, "Just, I miss you, that's all." She nodded. "Got an email from Taylor today."

"Ooh, there's a blast from the past," Julie laughed as they walked towards the house, "What did the airhead have to say for herself?"

"She misses me," He smirked. "It was a year ago that we um, you know, she just wanted me to know that she was thinking of me."

"That's sweet," Julie whispered. "I wish I had gotten to know her better."

"No you don't," He laughed. They walked into the kitchen. Jaime was sitting at the kitchen table across from a man about her age, dark haired. They stopped.

"Um, Julie," Jaime said, "This is Josh."

"Hi," Julie stood stunned, "Um, it's nice to meet you."

"We were about to go pick up dinner right Cat?" Steve said. Julie smiled and then nodded. "Do you two want anything?"

"No," Jaime said, "We're OK."

"OK," Julie said, "Come on Steve," She pulled him.

"That could have been worse," Josh laughed.

"It could have been better too," Jaime sighed, "I should probably have warned her huh?"

"Might have helped," He smirked.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" Tom Riley said looking at his oldest son, "You're nineteen years old!"

"Tom," Cassie said.

"You stay out of it," He pointed at her.

"Don't talk to Cass like that!" Rick said, "It's not your decision."

"How exactly do you plan to live Richard?" He said. Rick looked down, "You're in college, last I checked neither of you have ever worked a day in your life."

"We have our trust funds, until graduation," Cassie said.

"Are you pregnant Cassandra?" He asked, "Is that was this is about?"

"No, Dad!" Rick said, "It's not like that. We just love each other."

"Tom," Cassie whispered, "Mr. Riley, please," He looked at her, "I've always considered you all my family. I just want to make it official."

"I can't support you two on this," He shook his head, "And Rick, read the fine print, you can't touch that money, there was a clause. No marriage until 25, that's how your mother wanted it."

"Come on Cass," Rick sighed, "Thought you might be happy for me Dad. I should get used to the disappointment though."

* * *

"Rick," Cassie said, back in their hotel room as he packed, "Maybe we should wait a while. I mean, it's just six years, that's nothing."

"I don't want to wait six years," He looked at her, she smiled. He took her hands, "I don't want to wait six minutes. The only reason I didn't suggest we run right off and get married here is because I know Kelly would kill us," She laughed. "We'll go home, and then we'll figure it out."

"Rick I know you were counting on that money," She sighed, "I mean, you still want to go to law school right?" He sighed. "I want to marry you, I do, but give him time to cool off OK?"

"No," He said softly, "We'll go home, we'll talk to Kelly and Jimmy, they'll be happy for us."

"Are you doing this to get back at him?" She said. He sighed, "Rick, I need to know."

"I'm doing this because I love you," He said, "Because I want you to be my family." She kissed him and pulled him down.

"Who's going to be your best man?" She asked, brushing his hair off of his forehead, "Scooter or Jimmy?"

"Well," He said, "I guess that depends on their reactions." They kissed again. "I love you so much Cassie."

"I love you too," She whispered. "And I want you to be my family too." He smiled, they were starting a new family anyway, he might as well have some of it on his own terms.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	10. A New Chapter Begins

**Author's Note: Last chapter of this, but don't worry, we're no where near the end. Three more stories for the littles at least! Because I'm getting the Ducks through high school, and I have this ten years later idea. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We get this by now right?**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A New Chapter Begins**

"Hello?" Allie sighed, picking up her cell phone, it had woken her up. She'd been distracted for the past few days, running into Luis had shaken her.

"Allie?" Cassie squeaked.

"Hey," Allie smiled, "Where are you?"

"Um," Cassie sighed, "I just landed at home. Honey, I need to tell you something."

"OK," Allie said, "Hold on I'll step outside. What's up?"

"Rick and I are getting married," Cassie said. Allie stopped.

"Oh my God!" Allie said, "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" Cassie sighed, "Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Um, because you're nineteen, and you're marrying Rick?" Allie said, "Why else would you do that?"

"We just want to be together," Cassie sighed.

"You are together," Allie said, "Whatever, when?"

"As soon as possible," Cassie whispered, "How soon can you get to Vegas?"

"Cass have you completely lost your mind?" Allie said, "This is Rick we're talking about."

"Allie," Cassie whispered, "I love him. This is what I've always wanted."

"Yeah," Allie whispered, "I'll call you when I figure out when I can get there OK?" She hung up and looked around. She sighed and grabbed her keys, got in her car and started to drive.

* * *

"Thanks," Julie said as she and Steve walked down the pier eating ice cream.

"For what?" He shrugged.

"Saving me from the Josh ambush," She laughed. He nodded. "I am glad you're here Steve."

"I know," He smirked, "Look I'm sorry, for how I've been acting, I've been being a big baby," She nodded. "I don't want to lose you Cat."

"God, if you haven't gotten rid of me yet do you think you're going to lose me?" She rolled her eyes. "Here," She pulled out her phone.

"What's this for?" He looked at her.

"I want you to call Taylor," She said. He shook his head. "You've been thinking about her all night, you even talked about her more than you have since like eighth grade. You should tell her that you were thinking about her."

"Cat," He shook his head. She looked at him. "Fine." He dialed. "Hi, Mrs. Pilkington, is Taylor there?" He stopped, "Um, it's Steve Callins." He looked at Julie, "Yeah, I know it's been a while. Thanks," He rolled his eyes.

"Stevie?" Taylor said timidly from the other end.

"Hey Tay," He smiled, "Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you."

"Really?" She said, "But you're with Julie."

"Yeah," He laughed, "I know, but I don't know, I just thought, I mean, last year,"

"Yeah," She said leaning against the counter, "I emailed you."

"Yeah, I got it," He said, "Um, I'm coming home in a couple days, do you wanna hang out."

"I guess so," She sighed, "I'll see you then."

"OK, bye," He whispered.

"Bye," She hung up. He looked at Julie who was grinning ear to ear.

"So?" Julie said. He shrugged.

"She sounded unenthusiastic," He said, "But she said yes."

* * *

"You're what?" Kelly said as Rick and Cassie walked in.

"We're engaged," Rick repeated. Kelly dropped her jaw. "We're trying to get everyone to Vegas ASAP."

"You're crazy," Kelly shook her head. "Both of you. Rick, you're willing to give up your trust fund?"

"Yeah," He nodded. Cassie sighed, "We thought you'd be supportive Kel!"

"Cassie," Kelly looked at her, "I love you, OK? But can I have a word with my brother alone."

"Of course," Cass nodded and walked away.

"You've really done it this time Ricky!" She shook her head. He sighed and looked at her. "How the hell do you expect to be married to Cassie? Six months ago you were willing to cheat on her with her best friend!"

"I was not!" He objected.

"Don't be stupid Rick!" She rolled her eyes, "We all saw you drooling over Allie at the New Years party." He stared her down. "I'm behind you guys, fine, whatever. I think you're being moronic, but I'll deal."

"Thank you Kelly," He sighed. She shrugged and walked outside to the pool. "Call your boyfriend, get him in our corner."

"Not happening," She shouted back, "You call your best friend." He groaned and picked up the phone.

* * *

"Mm," Ellie stretched waking up, she rolled over and saw Jimmy snoring next to her. "Shit!" She screeched.

"What?" Jimmy woke up and looked over. "Oh God." She stood up, "Um, I think this is OK."

"No, it's not," She sighed standing up, "The only way this whole me and you being friends thing works is if we have very strict boundaries and sleeping in the same bed totally crosses the boundaries!"

"Oh God," Jimmy sighed, "Julie's gonna kill me."

"No!" She held her hand out, "No! Because you can't _tell _her about this! Julie's just starting to not hate me, which to be honest I kind of like."

"Ellie, I have to tell her," He explained, "She told me about making out with Steve in the pool, I have to tell her about this."

"Steve?" Ellie said, "Her sort of dorky acting but totally hot friend from Maine who came to her Sweet 16."

"Wow, make me feel more insecure Elle, really," He rolled his eyes. She sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll call you in a couple days, OK?" She said, "If you need anything."

"Yeah, I know," He hugged her. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Allie?" Luis said opening the door. She swallowed and looked at him. He walked outside and closed it. "What are you doing here?"

"Rick and Cassie are getting married," She said.

"Yeah, someday," He nodded, "We knew this, but,"

"No, ASAP," She sighed. "It's a mistake, I know it's a mistake but I can't tell her that."

"I still don't understand why you're here," He shook his head. She swallowed and looked at him.

"I went up there," She said, "Right after we broke up. He said things, the way he acted, it was like," She looked down, "It was like my junior year. You know, before he and I got together, and he was chasing me. I just needed to talk to someone who would understand and I thought that you'd,"

"Allie," He interrupted her and looked at her coldly, "Not everyone is like you." He glanced over her shoulder and saw Olivia's car pull up.

"Luis!" She trotted up getting out, "Come we've got quite a drive ahead," She stopped. "Hi."

"Um, Olivia Martinez, this is Allie Sanders," Luis said, "Um Olivia goes to Blake and lives down here."

"Right," Allie nodded, "OK, I'll just go. I'm sorry to bother you Luis." She walked away.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked. He sighed.

"Cassie Turner and Rick Riley are getting married," He said still a little confused by Allie's visit, "And he hit on her at Christmas or something and she's nervous. Whatever, it's not my problem. How are you?"

"Olivia!" Maria ran out.

"Hey girl!" Olivia scooped the little girl up. "Are you ready for a totally awesome Disney roadtrip?"

"Yeah!" She said, Luis smiled. Olivia smiled back.

* * *

"_So you're really stand offish," Olivia remarked, as they walked down the beach in front of her friends' beach house._

"_When'd your family come here?" He asked._

"_Luis," She sighed. He looked at her. "Before the revolution, my Grandpa was a friend of Batista's, he warned him, we got out, managed to save the money." He nodded. "Yours?"_

"_Seventeen years ago," He sighed, "My mom was pregnant."_

"_At least you've sort of seen Cuba," She whispered and sat down. He nodded. There was something nice about being able to talk to someone about this. He never could with Allie. "But you still didn't answer my question."_

"_She broke my heart," He explained, "And I'm not really sure I'm ready for that to happen again." She nodded and they sat looking at the water for a minute._

"_I'm not saying I have to be the next love of your life Luis," She whispered, "But um," He looked at her and slid a silky black strand of hair behind her ear. "_¿Béseme?" _He smiled and kissed her gently._

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"I Cassandra Marianne Turner," Cassie repeated after the minister in the small wedding chapel.

"Take you, Richard Thomas Riley," He said.

"Take you Richard Thomas Riley," She closed her eyes. She didn't need him to say it, she'd done this a million times since she was a little girl. "To be my husband. To love and cherish, to have and to hold, to honor and obey, as long as we both shall live." She smiled at him. He laughed. Holding her hands.

"I Richard Thomas Riley," He said softly. Cassie smiled, "Take you Cassandra Marianne Turner to be my wife. To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, to honor and obey, as long as we both shall live." She smiled.

"The rings?" The minister said. Jimmy swallowed reached into his suit jacket pocket. He looked at his brother and smiled at his new sister. He looked out into the crowd and saw his other two new siblings sitting, beside Julie, who'd driven out with Steve to stand with him. Rick took the ring and slid it on Cassie's finger.

"With this ring," He whispered, "I thee wed."

"With this ring," She said just as softly, "I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Rick pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

Later that night, as they all drank champagne in the hotel suite, Allie stood on the terrace her hands folded leaning out.

"You think they made a mistake?" Cole said coming next to her. She looked at him. "You think they made a mistake." He nodded.

"I don't think he's ready for it," She shrugged, "And I don't want to see her get hurt." He nodded again. "What about you?" She poked him in the arm.

"What about me?" He laughed.

"Once upon a time you and Cassie had a thang," She teased. He smiled.

"Yeah," He nodded, "That was a good night. As I recall you had sex with the groom the first time that night." She laughed. He leaned over and kissed her. She looked up at him and pushed him away. "Oh God no! That is so not happening."

"Can't blame a guy for trying," He shrugged. She laughed.

* * *

"Hey you," Scooter smiled as Kelly sat down on his lap, "So I guess we're next huh?"

"Yeah, but not for a long time," She giggled. "This is insane. _Rick _got _married._ My dad is getting married."

"How are you with that?" He asked.

"Mm," She groaned, "What time is it?" He laughed. "I'm OK. In my grad letter she asked me to set the tone to Rick and Jimmy about it, so I have to take out all my frustrations about it on you."

"Ouch," He laughed. "So I was thinking we should get a bulldog for the apartment, what do you think?"

"No," She shook her head.

"Just thought I'd give it a shot," He smirked.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be in this family?" Jimmy asked as Tammy refilled her glass at the bar.

"After tonight?" She said. He nodded, "Absolutely. I mean, you people really love each other, if you took part in this nutfest."

"True," He nodded. "The bride looked lovely, dressed in House of Duncan!" Tammy laughed.

"She said she wanted something sharp classic and not too much," Tammy smiled, "White satin slip dress totally suits Cassie anyway." Jimmy nodded. "Did you tell her?"

"No," He shook his head. "No, I can't." He looked at Julie and Steve playing.

"She loves you, Jimmy," Tammy said, "You have to know that."

"I do," He smiled, "So, you're going to be a Riley now, can you drink like one?" She laughed and downed her glass.

"Hey," Julie walked over. "Pour another one," She said. "To our junior year," She smiled. Tammy laughed, "I'm going to be living with my best friend, and with the most amazing boyfriend ever."

"To junior year," Jimmy nodded, "May it leave the other two in the dust."

"To junior year," Tammy said, "That I won't kill my new siblings, all four of them." They laughed and clinked glasses ready for the future.

* * *

**Coming Soon...Little Rileys Part III: Littles in Love. Rick and Cass are married. Scooter and Kelly are living together at Yale. Luis and Olivia take their relationship to the real world that is rival high schools. Charlie and Linda attempt a long distance relationship. And what about Ellie and Portman? And Ellie and Brad. And will poor Tommy ever find a girl, or will he always be the third wheel? Stay Tuned! And REVIEW!**


End file.
